White Pony
by SoFrost
Summary: Something about a pony, big screen TV and a game....it doesn't sound cool but it is what it is... CS
1. Chapter 1

Immi, scuby,** it 513 to the dot, title included...the whiny Frenchy made it:p...clock is still ticking...**

**Enjoy,**

**So ;)**

**

* * *

**

**White Pony**

My hands are trying to be everywhere at once; kneading the soft skin behind her neck, or on the deliciously hot skin of her stomach, I want to feel those oh so tempting breasts and to taste every inch of her skin, I want to trace all the curves of her body.

I can't believe we never did that before, there's so much chemistry, this is…wow.

I hear her moan and I pull her even closer to me, those sexy little sounds are driving me wild. I want her.

Badly.

I press my leg against her center and feel her shivering, I move my leg in a very slow motion, she moans a bit more and moves with me.

I feel her pushing me upward a bit, we find ourselves back in a sitting position. I pull her to me careful not to break our kiss.

"Sara…" she breathes out before kissing me again.

I pull back and look at her with concern, I'm panting and too aroused to speak.

Her lips are red and swollen from our heated kiss. "I just need a few minutes."

"Oh…sure," I smile back.

She starts to stand up but eventually her lips find their way back on mine. "You're so addictive," she muses. "Okay, I'll be back in a flash."

And with that she stands and disappears in her corridor.

I can't believe where I am now. I see my reflection in Catherine's big screen TV and my goofy smile becomes wider, this is crazy, good, very good crazy.

I feel good, light headed, happy.

We've been out on dates lately, no expectation, and tonight…I kissed her. I've been obsessed with her lips all night and I couldn't resist them anymore.

I take the stuffed animal sitting on her table, a white little pony, I won it at the fair we were earlier, which led her to talk to me about her young years in Montana and her numerous wounds due to her escapades with her horse, Spartacus.

I chuckle as I idly play with mini Spartacus.

The phone rings and by the time I'm debating whether or not taking a message the answering machine comes to life._" Cath, baby, pick up it's Leanne…pick up… you know as your girlfriend I think I deserve better than your machine…fine play dead then, call me back sweetie, love you,"_ the voice says cheerfully with a chuckle before hanging up..

Girlfriend…

Cold shower is an understatement. Bath near an iceberg is a bit closer to the truth.

I'm going to be sick. I stand up and grab my coat.

"Sara, can you…you're going somewhere?" Catherine comes back in the living room.

"Yeah, home," I reply flatly.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend called…" I open the door and realise that I'm still holding the stuffed pony. I turn around and give it to her before leaving. "See you."

I should have known better. The great game of human relationship has never worked for me.

Don't hate the player, hate the game….that and the fact that you're a big time loser.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, first thanks for the reviews. And then, since the challenge is done, I've decided to add some chapters to this - nothing long, I promise.**

**Enjoy,**

**So ;)**

**To **Max**, first reward. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Catherine**

"Sara…" I breathe out before kissing her again.

I can't remember the last time someone drove me so crazy by kissing me. And Sara is so hot. Oh yeah, I should probably mention now that I've been making out with Sara, the cool, confident Sara Sidle; Sara Sidle, who's looking so sexy right now, with her big brown eyes and her swollen lips.

She's looking at me with concern, silently asking me if everything is ok.

"I just need a few minutes," I announce.

"Oh…sure," she smiles that beautiful gap toothed smile of hers.

I decided to do one crazy thing three weeks ago. I asked her out on a date, and after pleading my case, she actually accepted it, which was probably crazier. I didn't expect anything, really, I just thought… hell going out on blind date, or on dates with people I was only attracted to never worked, it's always been a disaster; so if I went out with someone I actually appreciate as a person first and find attractive on top of it that could work. Plus Sara and I already fought so many times, we have already seen the worst of each other, so how bad could it be?

It wasn't bad at all, far from it. I don't remember the last time someone made me laugh so much. And there was really no expectation, yet Sara made each of our date special. Tonight she kissed me for the first time and though I had thought about it, and hoped for it to happen, I hadn't expected all the chemistry between us and that sudden devouring desire for her.

I start to stand up but my lips seem attracted to hers like a magnet and I find myself kissing her again. "You're so addictive," I tell her. "Okay, I'll be back in a flash."

I leave her in the living room with a goofy smile on my face. I feel like a teenager. I go in my bedroom and start to lighten up some candles. I want her, but to be honest just some more making out and cuddling is more than fine with me. I hear the phone ringing but I really don't want to pick up, just in case it's work. I don't want my night with Sara to turn short so I let the call going to the answering machine.

I take one last look at my bedroom – which is now illuminated with dim light. I smile, happy with the result and go back in the living room.

"Sara, can you…" whatever I was about to say dies on my lips as I see the object of my affection close to the front door. "You're going somewhere?" I ask with a frown.

"Yeah, home," her voice has lost the warmth that made me melt just a few instant ago.

"What?" is my eloquent reply, I definitely don't understand the sudden change of mood.

"Your girlfriend called…" she states flatly. She hands me back the stuffed pony she won at a fair some hours ago and then opens the door. "See you," and with that she's gone.

Once I'm over my chock my brain catches up with her words. My girlfriend?

"But I don't have any girlfriend," I say to no one. I rush outside only to see Sara's car driving away. "Fuck," I mutter.

I look frantically for my cell phone and dial Sara's number. It comes as no surprise when I'm redirected to her voice mail. "Sara, please call me back, I don't know what happened but I can assure you that it's not what you think it is," I leave her a message. I call her house and leave another message.

My mind is on overdrive. I'm thinking hard about what could have given her such an idea and at what moment things got wrong. It had to happen when we were apart, when…the phone!

I push the button on my machine to listen to the message. _" Cath, baby, pick up it's Leanne…pick up… you know as your girlfriend I think I deserve better than your machine…fine play dead then, call me back sweetie, love you,"_

I pinch the bridge of my nose and start to chuckle. Great.

I pick up my phone and dial a number by heart. _"Baby! That was fast!"_ the cheerful voice answer at the other end.

"In all the time we've known each other, this is the first time you have the worst timing ever," I reply.

Leanne is one of my oldest friends. I met her when I first arrive in Vegas, she was there for me during my darkest hours, I can count on her at any time and she'll be there for me in a heartbeat, just like I'll be there for her if she needs me.

"_Now I'm offended, you used to love me whenever I called you,"_ I'm pretty sure that she's pretending to pout right now.

"Lee…" I sigh.

"_Uh oh. Okay, what have I done?"_ she asks seriously.

"I think my date didn't appreciate your introduction as my girlfriend."

"_Ouch, babe, I'm sorry…"_

"It's not like you could have known..." I sigh saddly caressing the stuffed animal in my hands. Mini Spartacus.

"_Babe, explain me why you're on the phone with me right now instead of trying to clean __up my mess?"_ Leanne asks me vehemently. I fail to answer her _"Jeez, go, go now! Unless that person isn't special at all."_

"I'll call you back."

"_You better."_

"Love you babe"

"_Yeah,__ yeah, I love you too, now get your ass out of here."_

I hung up and start to go out then make my way back in. I go straight to my room and blow all the candles making sure I haven't left any burning then I rush out of the door in my car, Mini Spartacus in hand.

Sara's way too special for me to let her go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you very much for the reviews, you guys rock! Here's a new chap, the next one should be the last.**

**Enjoy,**

**So ;)****

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sara 

It's funny how you get so attach to one person in so little time. I actually care for Catherine more than I want to admit. To find out that I was nothing more than fun on the side for her hurt me in the close vicinity of my heart.

I was even thinking that she could be my girlfriend…

Stupid, stupid!

It's going to be hard now to forget her lips on mine. What's bothers me so much is the fact that now all the good moments are tainted with lie. She seemed so genuine… I don't want to think that all this time she was mocking me, but then again somewhere she was.

Fuck!

For once I'd like not to be screw over. If it keeps on like this I'm going to think that there's an actual sign on my forehead encouraging people to do so.

There's a knock on my door, and I really hope that it's not Greg, as much as I enjoy my best friend's company, right now me and my bruised feelings would like to be alone.

I drag my feet to the door and look in the peephole. I feel anger filling my veins. Against a better judgement I open the door. Catherine is looking at me upset, nervous and lost, she's holding Spartacus in her hands for some unknown reason.

I sigh I get back in my apartment, leaving the door open behind me. I go to the fridge and grab a bottle of water while I hear the door being closed and locked.

"I left you messages," Catherine says.

"Yeah, I know."

"Sara, listen…"

"Let me guess, you hadn't planned for us to get along, or you just forgot you had a girlfriend, or she wasn't supposed to call home or you had meant to tell me that I was the fun on the side but somehow you forgot…am I right?" I speak harshly.

"Is that what you think of me?" she looks hurt. "That I'm cheap and I'm going around the block like that?" I look away but don't answer. "I asked you a question, do you think I'm a slut?"

"No," I finally say after holding her gaze for a moment. I might be angry at her I don't think she's a slut, no matter what comment I may have made about her using her sexuality in the past. Anger is quickly fading away leaving place to hurt. "What I don't understand is why you asked me out if you have a girlfriend?"

"Because I don't have any girlfriend…"

"Oh please…"

"No! Hear me out," she pleads. "Leanne is not my girlfriend. She's my best and oldest friend and it's a private joke between us, I swear Sara I don't have any girlfriend, I'm not like that. I've been cheated on enough time in my life not to be willing to impose this to anyone, much less to someone I truly care about."

I scrutinizing her, trying to see if she's telling me the truth or not, trying to decide if she looks genuine because she truly is or because I want her to be genuine about it, badly.

"Trust me, I don't have any girlfriend," she adds as if she was reading my mind. "The only person I want as a girlfriend is right in front of me."

"You want me as your girlfriend?" I ask, not willing to get my hopes up.

This time she blinks before looking away. "Now, I feel like a jackass…" she mutters.

"Why?"

"I thought…well…I thought we might head that way…I didn't consider the fact that you might not want more than…"

"Don't take it the wrong way but if I only wanted to get in your pants I would have worked my way there before our first date," I cut her. "So…you want me as your girlfriend?" I repeat with a small grin.

A smile creeps on her lips slowly and she starts to nod with resolution. "Yes, yes I do."

I take a few steps toward her but don't quite get in her space. "I'm sorry…"

"So am I, I think I would have reacted the same way had the parts been reversed," she tries to reassure me. I take another step toward and play with mini Spartacus' mane.

We both look at the stuffed animal. "It's the best gift I ever had on a date," Cath smiles. "Those were the best dates actually and…I hope there will be a lot more."

"There will be," I affirm her. I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. "I'm sorry I ruined the night."

She closes the last inches in between us so we are sharing the same air, she brings her hand to my face and cups my cheek delicately. "The night is still young," she smiles brightly.

It's barely a nanosecond before my lips are connected with hers again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...here's the last chap a sloght change of rating was in order...thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy,**

**So ;)**

**ps: **scuby, **you're the best ;)**

**To **Immi**, hope it will provide some distraction since it doesn't works at procrastination ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Catherine**

This week end Lindsey is staying with her best friend, they have planned to do, and I quote, a 'lot of cool stuff', I suspect that it involves talking about this boy who's been subtly turning her head lately – I make a mental note about having more info about this later. So Sara and I are having my house for the week end, we don't have specific plans, we seldom do, most of the time we just go with the inspiration of the moment. To be honest I wouldn't mind if we just stay here for the next two days. We haven't had much time for us lately and I miss my girlfriend – alright we just need not to be in the same room for me to miss her, but seriously we really didn't have much time together this week.

We've been together for almost six months now and though there have been arguments – every couple argues every now and then, it's been a pretty smooth ride. We balance each other, she has a rather calm personality when I'm the explosive kind, she makes me laugh, she relaxes me, she's attentive and really caring, she's a bit awkward with Lindsey sometimes but they always manage to find a common ground. I'm happy, she makes me happy and I'm hoping that it will last – not that I have a lot of doubts about that.

I'm in love with her, I love her qualities but especially her defaults, those little things that make her who she is. I've learned a lot about her and I've met her friends and family – well her brothers. Oh and I made sure she met Leanne, now when we think about that episode we laugh. I'm really in love with her.

We're in my living room trying to follow Jason Bourne in his new adventure, at least I'm trying. Sara has been subtly flirting with me, making me feel like a teenager. I love the fact that she never takes our relationship for granted and that she always tries to surprise me, or that she always flirts with me, but I love the most is when we fool around like teenagers as if our parents would catch us if we weren't careful. Like right now for example. We're sitting on my couch and every two minutes or so she's been moving an inch closer to me but acts like nothing was happening, then she's been looking a me and though I've been pretending to be really focused on the movie, I could feel her desire for me.

She moves closer again and now our bodies are touching, it takes me all my self control not to giggle as she passes her arm around my shoulders. I lean a bit against her but still keep my eyes on the screen. I can see her smiling mischievously from the corner of my eyes. With her free hand she pushes my hair back and starts to pepper my neck with tiny and soft kisses. My breathing increases as she starts to nibble at my flesh, it's a delectable torture and I can't help closing my eyes in pleasure. I suppose today won't be the day where we actually finish to watch a movie – I'm not sure we ever did, but I don't mind if we never ever do.

I bring my hand in her hair, holding her head in place. Her lips slowly move along my jaw line and I turn my head so we can kiss. I've always been amazed at how intense and intimate our kisses could be, I've never felt that way with anyone before, which make me think that maybe I've never really been in love until now.

Some undetermined time later she breaks our kiss, I realize that somehow we have worked our way in a half-lying position. She smiles at me before biting her bottom lip, then she stands and reaches out her hand and I take it, she kisses me again before leading us to my bedroom. There's a glint in her eyes saying that she has something in mind, I'm excited in anticipation.

Once in my room she starts to kiss me again then she pulls back and loos at me with desire pouring from her eyes.

"Talk to me," she asks as she starts to unbutton my shirt.

I bite my bottom lip with a smile. "What do you want me to talk about, sexy?"

"I want you…" she pops a trails her fingertips against my skin as she moves her hands upward, I shiver at the sensation, she pushes her hands further in taking my shirt off my shoulder at the same time. "…to tell me…" she kisses my neck. "…what you want me to do…" her hands caress my arms as she slides down my shirt completely, my breathing is shallow, her light touch are already setting me on fire. "…to you…" she kisses my neck again.

"What?" I reply, thinking and having her touching me is quite a difficult task.

Her hands burn my skin on their path until they stop at the hem of my pants. She hooks her fingertips in between my pants and my skin. "Tell me…" she whispers as she pops one button open and moves down to the next. "…where do you want…" she opens all the buttons of my pants. "…my hands…" she cups me slowly and I gasp. "…where do you want…" she starts to kiss me neck "…my lips…" she trails her lips down my chest and kneels down. I feel her hot breath crawling against my skin and I shiver. "…my tongue…" she dips her tongue in my navel and I put my hands on her shoulder to steady myself. "….my teeth," she bites my flesh and I whimper.

She takes my pants down and then looks up at me as she takes the edge of my panties in her teeth and pulls them down a bit. This woman is about to kill me. She kisses my legs as she uses her hands to take off my panties completely. She stands and gets rid of my bra so I'm standing naked in front of her.

She's looking at me as she's undressing herself.

She's serious about it. She actually wants me to tell her what I want her to do to me. She closes the distance between us and trails her hands down my arms before taking my hands in her and entwining our fingers, her mouth is attached on my neck. "I'm all ears," she whispers. "I want to satisfy you…completely," she nibbles my skin.

"Weren't you…there…before?" I breathe out, shivering at her touch. "When we…" I don't finish as a moan passes my lips. "Didn't you hear me…moaning…calling you…in ecstasy…screaming…?" I can't even make a sentence and she wants me to give her directions?

"I was," she smiles against my skin.

"Those were…sure signs….you….satisfying me….more than…very much."

"You don't get me…I want to satisfy you, the way you want me to," she elaborates. I don't answer so she stops her ministrations on my neck and looks at me. She kisses me lovingly and then pulls back with a smile. "Babe….if you're not comfy with this, don't," she tells me honestly. Her expression is soft and loving, and I know that she'll go through with me no matter what I decide.

"I…I don't know…how…how to…" I stammer.

I've never been one to be easily embarrassed about sex. I can talk about it, I can joke about it, on some occasions I can talk dirty while doing it, but what Sara's asking me? This is simply the first time someone actually asks me something like that. I've always let my partners on their own devices – either you get satisfied or not so satisfied, but that's how things work. And so far Sara's been more than doing fine, I've never felt more satisfied than with her, she definitely doesn't need any directions.

"Just tell me what you want to feel…" she says before nibbling on my earlobe.

"You," I answer immediately. Right now I want to feel her skin all over me, it's on of the things I'll never get tired of.

Sara looks at me and pushes me on the bed gently then she lies on top of me and the warmth I felt as our skin touch makes me moan deeply.

"Then what?" she asks with a husky voice.

"You…kissing me…" I breathe out.

She bends a little but stops only millimetres away from me lips. "Where?"

I smile, I lick my lips, looking at her. "My lips…" she gives my lips a feather like touch and then pulls back.

"How?" I try to kiss her but she chuckles and avoids my lips. "How…do you want me to kiss you?"

I groan in frustration as she keeps avoiding the contact where I want it. "Not gentle," I finally let out.

"How?"

"Rough," I whisper. It's a funny thing that to say aloud what you want. It's like everything was turning into dirty talk. I never thought it would be a turn on.

I was wrong.

I close my eyes and focus on what I want to feel. "…suck on my lips…bite it…" I open my eyes and see her smiling contentedly.

She captures my lip and kisses then fully. Then she bites on my bottom lip before sucking on it. She deepens the kiss, driving me crazy and then she sucks on my tongue and I moan in her mouth, my hands are digging in her back to steady myself. She pulls back and nibbles on my lips one last time.

"What's next?"

It appears that this game will be harder than I thought, I thought I'd give her one or two direction and then she'd take the lead on her own, but she actually wants me to completely guide her. How am I supposed to do that when my brain shuts down after her kiss?

"My neck…"

"What about it?" she kisses me once.

"Sar…"

"Yes baby?" twice.

"Please…"

"Just tell me," she kisses me a third time. "How?" she kisses me again.

"Mark me…my neck…your mouth…your teeth…"

I've never said that to anyone, but I think there's nothing more exciting than having marks from a lover. Just the thought to remember where it comes from…or just not forget it for days…

Sara nuzzles on my neck and then her lips connect with my skin. It starts with a kiss and then I feel her hot breath warming my skin as she gouging the tender flesh of my neck with her teeth. I rack her back with my neck uncontrollably as pleasure travels my whole body. She sucks my flesh at the same time and some incoherent sound passes the barriers of my lips.

"Hold…my hands…down…" I pant, not wanting her to stop in order to ask me what I want. She reaches for my wrist without breaking the contact and slowly pins them above my head against the mattress. "Start…to…" I'm panting "…move down…biting…"

And she obeys. She bites her way down my body in straight line and stops just above my bellybutton. I arch toward her lips a little. I need her mouth elsewhere. "Collarbone," I utter and she moves back up to bite me there.

I'm breathing with labor. My whole body is in sensory overload. I want her mouth everywhere, and her hands…I want to feel her tongue…I want…I want…

"Lick," I order and her tongue instantly darts out to taste the skin of my collarbone and I gasp at the sensation, clenching and unclenching my fists. My body starts to ache for this tongue. "…lower…"

Sara moves her tongue to my chest, kissing and biting a bit. "Breasts…" I add panting. She runs her tongue on my breasts and then focuses on one, circling my nipple but not quite touching it. I'm trying to speak but it comes out as sounds. Then her teeth surround my nipple and she bites me gently and I cry out in surprise, arching my back. I growl and try to move my hands but she's still holding my wrists. "Let…hands…go," I manage, her grip on loosens instantly and I bring my hands in her hair, forbidding her to go anywhere.

The need to feel her touch becomes too great and I grab one of her hands and direct it to my side as she's still taking care of my chest. I move it slowly up and down my skin and she gets into motion and repeats the movements on her own. My hand finds her way back in her hair. "Kiss…" I breathe out "…lower…" I gasp as she twists one of my nipple a bit.

Her touch on my side is living a burning path. "Stomach…"

She trails her parted lips toward my stomach, leaving goosebumps on her way. She kisses my stomach letting her lips lingering on my flesh. I spread my legs, making room for her as her mouth is exploring my midriff. I bite my lips as I feel her stomach against my center. "Belly….bellybutton…" I say quickly before grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand.

She creates a circle of kiss around my bellybutton, teasing me. "Touch," I whimper as she rubs herself very subtly against me, increasing the contact with my most sensitive parts. She runs her hand where her lips were a second ago, making my muscles twitch. "Please…"I shiver.

"Tell me," she whispers against my skin.

"Me….my…" I gulp.

She bites the edge of my bellybutton and then sucks gently on it before dipping her tongue in it. I cry out trying not to forget to breathe. "Thighs…" god her tongue is driving me crazy. She caresses my thighs with up and down moves of her hands "Kiss…"

I can feel her smile against me. Her kisses are sensual and slow as she nears my center but then break the contact and attach her lips to my thighs. "Bite…" her bite is gentle and I want more. "Harder…" this time she bites me hard enough to leave a mark and I hiss, I can't take it any longer so I pull on her hair as she's biting each centimetre of my thighs. She understands my silent request and moves her head toward my core. "Taste…"

Her tongue runs along my opening and I feel like I was about to pass out. "Tell me…how…I taste…" the request passes my lips but nothing prepares me to her next move her tongue runs flat on my center again and then I feel her moving up again. she looks at me, licking her lips and then lowers her mouth to kiss me, deeply.

Tasting myself on and in her mouth is probably the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. "You tell me…" she says teasingly as she pulls back. I grab her neck and kiss her again, then I roll on my stomach. "Kiss…" I'm lacking vocabulary but she complies and kisses my back, nibbling on my flesh as she reaches my shoulder blades. Then she licks her way to my lower back. I take her hand in mine and put it on the back of my legs before closing her hand on my skin making her rake my skin. With my other hand I grab the sheet tightly in a death grip as I feel her nails running on my skin. She digs her teeth in my ass and all oxygen leaves my lungs as she does so.

My body is nothing but a huge pile of nerves, it like my whole skin was filled with electricity and my heart was about to break my ribcage.

I need more.

She traces my back with her teeth and then nibbles the back of my neck. I turn myself on my side so I can kiss her. "Babe….please…" I beg her.

"Please… what?"

"Touch me…" I bite my bottom lip.

She puts one hand on one of my breasts. "Here?" she starts to massage it. "Like this?" her hot breath is tickling my ear.

"Lower… Sar…"

She moves her hand past my heaving chest to my stomach. "Here?" she teases. I turn myself a bit more on my back hoping she'll take the hint, but her hand stays on my stomach.

I grab the sheets and growl in frustration, her teasing is killing me. Her fingers play around my bellybutton. "Here…maybe?"

I can't take it anymore and grab her hand firmly in mine and move it in between my legs as I use my other hand to grab her hair and pull her closer to me. "Fuck me…" I order her in a desperate yet firm plead.

Her smile is feral as she kisses me passionately and without warning she enters me, deeply and starts to move steadily. My body is on fire and I have to hang on to her for deer life. I moan, whimper and call her name…not quite catching my breath.

She moves again never breaking her movement or the contact and now she's almost completely hovering over me. Her mouth is sucking in my neck, biting me in my weakest spot. It's not long before I can feel myself tightening around her.

She pulls back and looks at me.

I close my eyes as a painfully powerful orgasm makes my entire body shake and shudder. Sara holds me tightly and keeps moving inside me, not wanting this moment to end.

When I open my eyes again Sara is caressing my face delicately. She kisses me deeply, and lovingly. Then she pulls back smiles.

I open my mouth and try to speak but I might have lost my voice as I cried out my release. She chuckles a bit at my communication skills.

I can feel a smile splitting my lips, I'm surprise I can even move a muscle. I feel my heart beating through each of my veins and it's like all my muscles had liquefied. I take a deep breath and try again to speak. "Wow…" I breathe out.

"Really?" she teases me. I nod with a goofy smile. "Better than your ride in the wild with Spartacus?" she asks and I can't help the hoarse laugh escaping my throat.

Once, I told Sara that even the best sex I had ever have couldn't compare to the feeling of freedom and elation I had when I was having long ride in the wild with my horse when I was sixteen.

"Waaaaaay better…." I drag my words in emphasis.

She kisses my neck again and moves her lips next to my ear. "Good to know…" she whispers.

Before I can reply she kisses my oversensitive flesh again, and the way her hands caress my body let me know hat we're in for a second round.

This woman is about to kill me.

xxxxx

I'm snuggling on Sara's side. Exhaustion finally caught up with the both of us – yes because, somehow she always manages to give me energy I'm not sure to have. This evening was definitively…wow. I kiss Sara's skin again and snuggle closer – if that's possible.

I think I'll ask Sara to move in for our six months anniversary, she almost lives here anyway.

"I love you," I whisper to my slumbering lover.

"I love you too," she mumbles before kissing my crown softly.

My lips are wearing a smile that won't fade for a long while that's for sure. I kiss Sara's neck and then rest my head on her shoulder again. I look at my nightstand where is sitting a picture of us holding each other and smiling at Lindsey as she's taking the photography. Right next to that picture sits mini Spartacus, this stuffed animal reminds me how it all begun and how good we are together.

She's definitely way too special for me to ever let her go.

* * *

**Ok now that this is all wrapped up I'm going to focus on my story with **scuby** and Simple things...**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
